Reality TV is Morphine
by eternityforklaine21
Summary: Kurt Hummel has just graduated high school and is now auditioning for The X Factor. All he wants is to make his dreams come true. Along the way he meets new friends, gets a new best friend and meets a cute curly haired boy who he may possibly fall in love with. But does that boy feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I have a new story for you guys and I hope you like it!**

**As you'll probably know, I'm not the best writer in the world, it's just something I like to do in my spare time.**

**I have put Finn in this story because Glee just doesn't seem right without him and neither do the Hudmel family, so just a warning incase it effects some people.**

**I will try and update as best as I can, but I can't say exactly when.**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**I own none of the characters!**

**Peace love and courage.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Auditions**

* * *

Kurt Hummel hasn't had an easy life. He was born in Lima, Ohio of all places and he hated it! His mom died when he was just eight years old, leaving him and his dad on their own. His dad got remarried when he was fourteen years old to a lovely women called Carol Hudson who had a son called Finn, he was a little slow but he had always protected Kurt and getting over the embarrassing crush Kurt used to have on him, they were brothers from another mother, even if Finn did leave his dirty clothing everywhere and was always hungry.

One thing Kurt didn't like was school; it was a horrible stinky place McKinley high. If Kurt had it his way, he would be home schooled but it didn't work like that and his dad had a job working at the car garage he owned. Carol also had her own job as a nurse working at the hospital, but Kurt didn't have his way and he had to go school. He did have his best friend Mercedes who was always there for him even when the homophobic jocks slushied him and called him names here there and everywhere, she was even there to help him when they threw him into the dumpsters. Finn tried to help his best but he was to busy trying to save his own relationship with his girlfriend and plus he was on the football team and helping Kurt out would mean losing his reputation. Kurt didn't mind because Finn was actually a cool brother.

People wonder why he gets bullied so much, was it because of the different clothes he wore or how his voice sounded? No, to simply put it, it was because he was as queer as a three dollar bill. Yes you heard right, Kurt was gay. He wasn't ashamed of it, infact he was actually proud of being gay. It was who he was and nothing he could do would change that, his dad wasn't bothered by it either – he would always stick up for Kurt, no matter where when or why, his dad was ready to put up a fight.

But the real reason people hate him Kurt thinks to himself, is because he has a killer singing voice and it doesn't matter what people say, he would knock them away with his high and low ranges. He can hit a high F you know. That leads him to where he is today, sitting in uncomfortable chairs with lots of other hopefuls. His parents and brother were sitting next to him trying to calm his nerves but that didn't help. Other people around him looked as nervous as he did.

He exhaled again as he reminded himself where he was. He was at the X factor auditions, actually sitting inside the waiting rooms. He was going to sing for four famous people and he was hoping to win a recording contract and a quarter of a million pounds, oh god he was going to be sick.

Kurt graduated McKinley only a few weeks ago and everybody was shocked that he didn't get into NYADA, it was his dream school and that was all he spoke about for a good couple of years. He had other dreams though, and one of them dreams was to win a recording contract and sell music worldwide, he was here to prove that he was Kurt Hummel and his voice was magnificent, he was here to prove to all the people that had ever bullied him that he could do it, and he would do it.

He applied for the X Factor before he even had his NYADA audition and to be invited to try out for auditions was amazing and all he could think about. Kurt had been practicing hard for this opportunity and he was going to do it.

His chosen song was different to what people would normally sing on this show but he wanted to take a risk because if he got through then he would be singing one of his favourite ever songs at boot camp, he didn't want to get his hopes high though. He would do his best because that's all he could do.

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts by somebody tapping him on the shoulder, he blinked and his family was looking over at him with concerned looks.

"Are you okay Kurt?" His dad asked him.

"Yeah," He replied. "Just a little bit nervous but I'll be okay." He took a deep breath willing his nerves to go away but knowing that they wouldn't.

"Dude," Finn interjected. "You don't need to be nervous, you have one of the best voices I know and they would be stupid not to send you through."

Kurt smiled; sometimes Finn could be one of the smartest people on the planet.

"And anyway," He carried on. "I'm praying to grilled cheesus that you do amazing, it worked when I prayed to him last time."

Kurt snorted, and then there was sometimes Finn can be a complete idiot.

They were in the waiting room for hours; Kurt didn't have a clue when he was going to get called but he hoped it would be soon because he was starting to get hungry. When it was clear that he wouldn't be getting to audition in the next hour, Burt and Carol offered to go and get him something to eat which he accepted gratefully, he didn't want his tummy rumbling while he was singing because that probably wouldn't go down well with the judges.

While his parents went to get food and drinks, Finn started playing Angry Birds on his iPhone while Kurt took a look around the waiting room for the first time since he got there, he could tell just by looking at the people that there were all different types auditioning. He could see an older man with frizzy hair and biker boots sitting furthest away, he was going to sing rock unless he surprised everybody, he could see a girl with long red hair and a white dress on, she looked like she was going to sing a ballad. There was probably going to be somebody singing something similar to Kurt but he didn't mind because he would sing the song to the best of his abilities, he had been practicing for weeks and it just had to be perfect.

Sitting next to Kurt was a girl with blonde hair wearing a yellow sundress, she was so pretty. She was on her own and Kurt felt for her, she looked really nervous and every time she looked at somebody who was sitting in a pair or group, a sad smile would appear on her face. Finn must have understood the look on Kurt's face because he put his phone away before talking.

"Hi," He greeted the girl. "Are you looking forward to your audition?"

The teenager looked surprised at being spoken to before she recovered and answered back with a genuine smile. "I'm nervous, but isn't everybody?"

Finn laughed and Kurt smiled. "That's true, Kurt here is nervous too."

"The nerves keep coming and going, it's unbelievable." Kurt interjected.

"I'm Finn," He grinned goofily. "Where are your parents or friends?"

"Finn!" Kurt hissed. "You can't ask people that."

The girl laughed lightly. "It's okay, nice to meet you Finn and Kurt, I'm Quinn." She held out her hand for them to shake before answering Finn's next question. "Not going to lie, my parents don't approve of me auditioning and my friends don't support me either, they want me to be a lawyer."

"Bitches." Kurt snapped then face palmed, he thought Finn was the one with no filter.

Quinn laughed again. "That's how I feel, I'm just following my dream and maybe I'll meet new people along the way." She told them with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well you've met us now," Kurt smiled."I bet you have a lovely voice, what song are you auditioning with?"

She didn't reply for a minute before moving her chair towards both boys. "Well, I have chosen two songs just in case one of them goes wrong but I really like both choices. I'm still a little stuck on which to choose but I'm sure I'll have decided by the time."

"Well," Kurt told her. "In my opinion, I would go for the song that means more to you or the one you enjoy singing the most."

"Thanks," She replied. "I was thinking of singing Never Can Say Goodbye or It's a Man's Man's Man's World. I know they're not up-to-date songs but they're songs I like to sing. What are you singing?"

Kurt told her what he was singing adding that it wasn't exactly for this show but it was a risk he was willing to take.

They continued talking about anything and everything from where they grew up and where they went to school, they talked about their families and friends, Kurt telling Quinn about the bullying and Quinn telling Kurt about pretending to be a bitch just so she could survive high school but she really wasn't one. Finn eagerly joined the conversation and it was like they had known Quinn forever, she was a great person to talk to but Kurt didn't want to count his chickens before they hatched and trust her because he still didn't really know her as a person but maybe he would get to throughout the competition.

Burt and Carol came back soon after with food and they politely introduced themselves to Quinn and made conversation with her, they bought enough food for more than for people so they invited Quinn to eat with them which she declined but Burt wouldn't take no for an answer and neither would Finn. Kurt suspected that he may have a crush on her but knew that Finn was head over heals in love with his on-off-then on-then off again-then back on girlfriend Rachel. She was like Kurt in a way, she had big dreams but Kurt knew if she kept that attitude up that she wouldn't get anywhere in show business because nobody likes somebody who is to sure of themselves.

It was a mere two hours later when Quinn's number got called and she bit her lip before standing up, Burt and Carol wished her luck, Finn too and Kurt stood to hug her wishing her all the luck. Then Quinn was off to the audition rooms.

The judges were Simon Cowell, Britney Spears, Demi Lovato and Kelly Rowland. Some people would be nervous to sing to them like Kurt was but most people just get excited because they get to meet the judges and talk to them. Not only would they be singing for the judges but they had TV screens in the waiting area where every other person who was waiting to audition could see your performance.

Everybody was quiet while Quinn started to sing. Kurt smiled as she had chosen It's a Man's Man's Man's World, it worked really well with her voice and there was no doubt that she was getting through. She hit high notes and people had tears in their eyes, for a girl of just 18 to be singing that, it was amazing. Of course she got through and when she came back outside of the room everybody clapped for her which brought a high blush upon her cheeks. Kurt hugged her tight when she got back and grinned. "That was incredible! You have a fabulous voice."

She thanked him before saying that she was going to stay so she could watch his audition; she also thanked the rest of Kurt's family as they complimented her on how well she did. Now it was just Kurt's turn.

It was another hour later when his number got called and he started shaking. His family and Quinn walked up to the doors with him where the host of the show was waiting before all wishing him luck; he thanked them and pulled the door open before entering. As soon as the door closed behind him, all his nerves came back but he could let them stop him.

"Hi." He breathed out as he stood on the X.

"Hey sweetheart," Kelly greeted. "What's your name and where are you from?"

"I'm K-Kurt, Kurt Hummel," He told them. "I'm from Lima in Ohio."

"Don't be nervous," She told him. "Why are you here today, what's your dream?"

"I'm here today because I love to sing and to be given an opportunity like this; it's everything I've ever wanted. One of my dreams is to be on Broadway but the other is to be a recording artist, so I thought why not give it a shot? At least if I don't get through then I can say that I tried. I need to dream, believe and achieve."

"Wow," Kelly breathed. "How would you rate your voice on a scale of 1-10?"

"Uhm," Kurt thought for a moment. "I would give myself about a 7-8 but people say that I don't give myself enough credit but that's how I would rate myself."

"Well good luck sweetie," Kelly told him. "Off you go."

Kurt took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, the music started and he began to sing.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

He continued to sing with his eyes closed and all of his nerves just flew away, he knew people would probably criticize him for singing something Broadway on a show like this but he wanted to show off his voice and by singing this song? Well that's what he was doing.

He was coming up to the high note; he hoped and prayed that he didn't bum this note off.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

_Bring me down!_

He didn't open his eyes for a moment until he heard clapping as saw the judges beaming at him, well Simon wasn't really beaming because he doesn't do that to anybody but he had a smile on his face.

"Oh my god," Demi was the first to speak. "You are just absolutely incredible. I cannot believe that high note that came out of your mouth, which was powerful. Well done."

"Thanks!" Kurt grinned.

"I'm speechless." Kelly spoke next. "Boy, I need some lungs like that. How old are you?"

"I'm 18, just graduated high school." Kurt told her.

"Incredible." Her simple response was.

That was two out of four that liked him, that didn't mean to say he was going to get through though.

"I love your voice," Britney told Kurt. "It's so unique and will be great for this competition. I love you." She sighed. "Simon?"

This was the person everybody wanted to please, Kurt didn't care if he did or didn't because you can't please everybody.

"I think your voice is outstanding and that was one of my favourite auditions so far, the only reservation I have is your voice is for this competition. When we do rock week or pop week, would you be able to sing something like that?"

"Put me through and if I get that far I'll show you what I can do." Kurt told him with determination written all over his face.

"Okay," Simon smiled. "So we're going to vote now. Demi?"

"100% yes! I can't wait to hear more of your voice."

"Boy you know it's a yes from me, well done." Kelly told him.

"I'm with the girls, your voice is unique and you're going to go far in this competition." Britney said to Kurt.

Simon looked at Kurt with a blank face and then winked at him. "No matter how many reservations I have, your voice would be too good to lose. I'm going to say yes. That's four yes'; we'll see you at boot camp."

Kurt's smile could have lit up the whole place, he grinned. "Thanks so much, I won't let you down."

He waved goodbye to them and skipped out of the room straight into his dad's arms. "I'm so proud of you," His dad told him. "Your mum would be too."

Kurt's eyes welled up at the thought of his mum. "Thanks dad," He said before hugging Carol and kissing her cheek.

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed wrapping Kurt into a bear hug.

"Put me down you big lug." Kurt mumbled into his shoulder.

After Finn put him down and hugged Quinn who congratulated him. "Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other." They walked back in the audition area where everybody cheered and hooted for Kurt.

Burt wanted to take them out for a celebratory did where Quinn was invited and eagerly accepted.

All throughout dinner, conversation flowed easy and at the end of the day, Kurt and Quinn exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch because boot camp wouldn't be until a few months later. On the way home that night the only thought on Kurt's mind was that he was on his way to become a potential superstar.

* * *

"Oh my god, did you hear how high his voice was. I think I just pee'd a little."

Sam snorted loudly. "No you didn't, don't be nervous now. You'll be amazing Blaine."

Blaine patted Sam's knee. "Don't you mean 'we'll be amazing'?"

"Okay, we'll be amazing then! We can do this, I know we can!"

The two boys didn't get to talk for much longer because the host of the show Mario Lopez came up to the boys and sat down next to them. "Hey guys," He shook their hands. "What are your names?"

"I'm Blaine," Blaine replied and then pointed to the boy next to him. "This is Sam."

Mario nodded. "You're auditioning together, am I right?"

"We are," Sam grinned. "We're a duo act and our name is called BLAM, although we probably need a better name."

Mario laughed along with Blaine. "You can always change it if you get through, what made you audition for the X Factor?"

"Singing is something both of us love," Sam answered. "We thought, why not give this a chance and see where we can go with it. We were both in show choirs in high school, Blaine here was the lead singer and he has a great voice without a doubt."

Blaine carried on from Sam. "Sam also sung quite alot and he has a great voice too, we always wanted to be solo artists but we like our voices together and we're best friends so we thought, why not?"

Mario smiled at the two boys; they seemed so genuine and relaxed. "Well, I wish you all the luck in the world and I'll see you when your numbers get called."

He shook the two boy's hands again before bidding them goodbye. "Well that was intense." Blaine was the first to talk.

Sam started bouncing his leg up and down. "Yeah, but it was all kinds of awesome wasn't it?"

"It was." Blaine had to agree.

The boys continued talking to each other for what seemed like ages, they were going to talk to other people but Blaine had trust issues and he didn't want to get close to anybody because they could screw him over. Sam trusted people too easily but that's because he wants everybody in the world to get along, he knew it wasn't as easy as that but he could always try.

The two boys are from Westerville, Ohio and went to a private school called Dalton Academy. Sam had been there from the start of high school and Blaine transferred because of reasons that only Sam and Blaine's own family knew. He was also gay, he wasn't ashamed about it but his parents were so unsupportive that they try to keep it on the down low.

Sam had always accepted him and would always be there if anybody said anything, that's why they were best friends. They were always there for each other and stuck by each other through everything, oh and they also are both big comic book fans.

They both wanted to audition as solo artists but figured that they had a better chance singing as a duo, their voices sounded warm and comforting together.

"But seriously," Blaine told Sam. "He was amazing! I've never met anybody with a voice like his. It's a shame we didn't get to talk to them."

Sam looked at the high blush on Blaine's cheek then laughed out loud causing some people to turn and look at him like he was crazy. He lowered his voice so only Blaine could hear. "Does somebody have a crush?"

Blaine's blush spread across his cheeks. "No," He squeaked out. "I was just complementing his voice."

The blonde snorted. "Yeah," He winked at Blaine. "I bet you'd compliment his ass if you had a good view of that too."

"Sam!" Blaine whined making Sam laugh all over again.

Eventually their numbers were called out and they jumped up eagerly ready to get this audition over and done with, they were going to sing seriously but they wanted to have fun also. They were known to be quite geeks and they weren't ashamed of that, that's who they were and they wasn't going to change that.

They were greeted by Mario at the door, he explained to them what would happen in the next two minutes and after he wished them luck again. The two hopefuls opened the door and walked in, they didn't look or greet the judges until they stood on the X. "Hi!" They greeted in unison.

"Hello boys," Britney greeted them. "What are your names and how old are you?"

"I'm Sam," Sam told them. "I'm eighteen, just graduated high school."

"I'm Blaine," Blaine next spoke. "I'm nineteen and just graduated high school."

"So you got held back a year?" Simon asked him.

"No," Blaine answered. He knew this was going to come up once he told them his age but he didn't really want to talk about it. "I had to retake a year all over again because I was in the hospital for months."

"And together we're BLAM, silly name I know but we're like that." Sam interrupted knowing Blaine didn't want to talk about it anymore.

The judges must have caught on too because Britney was wishing them luck next and told them that they had around two minutes to make their dreams come true.

The music started and Sam sung first.

_I, I wish I could swim_

_Like dolphins, like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_

_We can beat them_

_Forever and ever_

_We can be heroes_

_Just for one day_

Blaine waited in anticipation for his turn before he stated belting out the lyrics.

_I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be queen_

_Though nothing will drive them away_

_We can be heroes_

_Forever and ever_

The two boys started singing in harmony, not a note out of place. This was what they loved to do and this was their domain. They sung the final part together before finishing to a round of applause by the judges.

They fist bumped each other and grinned; they looked at the judges for their reactions and were happy to see all the judges with grins and their faces, even Simon.

"Well well well," Demi started. "It looks like we've found some real competition. You two are awesome, have you ever sung before?"

"We've been in show choirs while we were in high school." Blaine told her smiling.

"Well I love you guys, I would love to mentor you." She told them.

"You two boys are incredible, your harmonies are outstanding and Blaine you look like an excited puppy. Can I keep you forever?" Britney asked him.

The two boys laughed and a blush formed on Blaine's cheeks. He looked at her with wide eyes and grinned "If you like, I'm a big fan of yours!"

"I agree with Britney," Kelly spoke to the boys. "Blaine you do look like an excited puppy, you're both just so happy and it makes us all happy." Sam winked at her earning a snort from Blaine. "I need to ask a question though, why didn't both of you audition solo? I think you would sound amazing on your own each of you."

"Well," Blaine bit his lip. "I think that if I was on my own, I'd be more nervous. I like to know that my best friend is beside me and we love singing together. So why not sing together and have fun then sing on your own? I probably would have screwed up, and I want to be a happy puppy not a kicked puppy you know?"

"What he said." Sam nodded wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "He's my best friend plus we're both happy singing together!"

Kelly nodded satisfied with the answer.

"You know what I love about you two," Simon's face was serious. "I love that you're happy people and all your nerves just flew away, I don't even think you had any. I agree with Kelly, you both would have been great as solo artists but I think you have a better chance together. You're harmonies were on point and there was nothing wrong with that audition. You are my favourite people out of the groups to date and you're going to go far after the competition too." He smiled at them. "You're genuine guys and you have the likeability factor, you're like the dynamic duo."

"Ooo, I like that name." Sam's eyes went wide and the judges looked amused.

"Yeah," Simon agreed. "I do too; I think you'll need to get a new name because BLAM doesn't sound like a band name." Both boys nodded and agreed; they would find one before boot camp. "So, I think we're going to vote now. I am saying yes."

"Thanks!" Sam smiled.

"I'm also saying yes, I'm looking forward to hearing what more you can give." Kelly told them.

Demi was next. "I'm so excited for you two boys, I really want to hear more right now. I'm saying yes. I want you to know that you have a new fan."

"Boys," Britney stated. "You have four yes'. We'll see you in the next round. Well done."

"Yes!" They both cheered giving each other a hug and running out the room jumping up and down.

When they got outside, they hugged Mario and both started doing a silly dance. This was going to be so much fun!

"Well done bro." Sam wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder as they both started walking out. "BLAM forever."

"Thanks," Blaine grinned. "We're probably gonna need to work on the name though."

"Yeah," The blonde agreed. "But for now we're going to celebrate with take-out and movies."

Blaine couldn't stop bouncing around; he was looking forward to the journey ahead no matter what his parents said. He was doing this for himself now and nobody was going to stop him, maybe he would see that cute boy and get to talk to him.

"Boot camp here we come brother."

* * *

**Send me your ideas: I need a duo name for Blaine and Sam.**

**Comments, follows and favourites are much appreciated.**

**See you soon!**

**- J xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't really have any words apart from life has been such a bitch to me these past weeks and I lost my job so now I'm currently looking for a new one.**

**I would just like to express again that this is something I do in my spare time and I know my writing isn't the best, if you want something well written then you'll probably need to find something else to read because all mistakes are my own and I'm kind of blind without my glasses.**

**I do have another chapter for you which you could call a filler if you like, it isn't as long as the last one but I will hopefully get another chapter uploaded for you soon but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this chapter but I wish I did!**

**Peace love and courage.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Getting to know you.**

* * *

Boot camp was going to be entertaining but Kurt was determined to make the most of it, even if he didn't get through to the next round. It had been three months since the auditions and now he was in his hotel room in Miami that he was sharing with Quinn where he was preparing to get ready to go out. Tomorrow they would be going to the venue and Kurt had spent an efficient amount of time practicing for the competition.

For the past three months, he had been spending all his time practicing, working at his dad's garage and The Lima Bean to earn some spending money to take to Miami with him. He had been kept in touch with Quinn, speaking to her over Skype whenever he could and they agreed that it would be cheaper for both of them to share a room with two single beds instead of getting separate rooms.

They were going to meet Blaine and Sam tonight, and all four of them were going out for dinner and to catch a movie before the big day tomorrow. A gigantic grin spread across Kurt's face as he remembered the day he met the two goofy boys.

_Kurt had applied for a job at The Lima Bean to keep himself busy and to take his mind off everything else. He knew if he kept practicing and practicing then he probably would mess up when the time came._

_It was on a Thursday that he had met them, he was working the morning shift at The Lima Bean and he was already having a bad day. He had woken up late, he was late for work and he had a massive headache, it wasn't a good day to say the least. The shop wasn't busy at all, so Kurt was ecstatic that he didn't have to rush around and he could make drinks for people in peace and quiet._

_He looked up when the door opened to see two boys his age walk into the room, he was sure that he had seen them before but he couldn't be to sure. One of them was blonde with huge lips but he was good looking, the other boy took Kurt's breath away. He was wearing skinny jeans, a shirt, suspenders and a bow tie, Kurt couldn't describe him any other way than a hot nerd – although he did need to ease up on the hair gel a little bit._

_"Hello," Kurt greeted them. "What can I get you?"_

_The two boys looked up and their eyes went wide which Kurt thought was a little bit strange, he didn't know why they were staring at him like that. The boy with the gelled helmet head grinned. "Hi," He waved bouncing on his toes. "We know you; we were at the auditions and saw your audition. You were incredible."_

_Kurt was gobsmacked, these boys watched his X Factor audition? Kurt was glad that the auditions hadn't been shown on TV yet while he was still in Lima because he didn't know how the community would take it, he wasn't exactly liked because of his sexuality but he didn't take no notice of them though. Hopefully he wouldn't be in Lima when the show was aired, he didn't want the backlash, and he just wanted to do what he loved. "Thank you," Kurt squeaked and blushed. "I recognize you but I can't remember where from."_

_The blonde boy raised his eyebrow at Kurt. "Well we're from Westerville."_

_Kurt clicked his fingers finally remembering them both. "I know you now; you were in The Warblers right?"_

_"How did you know that?" The short boy asked looking at you in awe._

_"We drew with you at sectionals and then beat you at regionals." Kurt explained to them both. "Did both of you audition for the show?"_

_"We're a duo," The blonde grinned and wrapped his arm around the other boys shoulder. Were they a couple? "We're best friends and decided to audition together."_

_"And how did you do?" Kurt questioned them._

_"We got through!" They both told him at the same time._

_"Wow, congratulations. I'll be seeing you at boot camp then?"_

_"Yes," Gelled boy bit his lip. He held his hand out. "I'm Blaine by the way and this is Sam my best friend."_

_"Kurt," He said shaking their hands. The door opened and the bell rung. "What can I get you boys?"_

_They both told Kurt what they wanted before moving over so that he could take the order of the customer behind them. Kurt got the customers muffin and took the money for it before getting the boys frappuccinio and medium drip. He wrote their names on them before handing the drinks to them. "Maybe we can meet up again before we go to the auditions?"_

_"Sure," Sam got his phone out as Blaine was to busy staring at Kurt. "Why don't you put your number in and we'll arrange something. What about that girl you were with?"_

_ Kurt looked to Sam and grinned, the boy was blushing as he was asking. He typed in his number for Sam and answered his question. "I'm meeting her in Miami, I met her at the auditions but we've become close and it's nice to have somebody who understands what you want to do."_

_"That's nice," Sam replied. Maybe he would get to see her. "Well we need to go because we need to meet my parents but it was nice to meet you Kurt and I will text you soon. Come on Blaine."_

_Blaine jumped, he was to busy staring at Kurt's beauty to understand what they were talking about but he would need to get Kurt's number for sure._

_"Oh yeah sure," He nodded vigorously. "See you soon Kurt, nice meeting you."_

_Kurt bid goodbye to them both and smiled. Maybe his day wouldn't be so bad after all, he was pretty certain Blaine was staring at him for the whole time he and Sam were talking but he couldn't be 100% sure, he would have to speak to Quinn about this on Skype tonight._

Kurt was brought out of his daydream by a pillow hitting him in the face. "What the hell Q?"

Quinn laughed brushing her hair. "You were daydreaming again, what about this time?"

"Nothing," Kurt shook his head. "Just thinking about how amazing these past few months have been is all." Kurt stood off the bed and looked into his suitcase for a top to wear with his red skinny jeans.

"Oh?" Quinn had a mischievous look on her face. "Nothing to do with a cute boy we're meeting soon?"

Kurt ignored her choosing to go to the bathroom leaving Quinn to stop laughing hysterically, the truth as that he was looking forward to seeing Sam and Blaine again but it was Blaine that he was looking forward to seeing the most. Since they had exchanged numbers in The Lima Bean two months ago, they had met up for coffee a few times and went out to lunch at Breadstix. They were friends now and now he had three people to experience the journey with him.

He walked out from the bathroom dressed and ready to go, he collected his phone and wallet before sending a quick message to Blaine. _On our way, meet you outside the movies. – K x_

"Come on Q," Kurt told her opening the hotel room door. "Let's go."

* * *

"Sam, come on!" Blaine shouted. He had just gotten a text from Kurt saying that he and Quinn were on their way to the movies and they would meet them there. Blaine being the gentleman that he is, wanted to be there earlier than them two but Sam was making sure his hair was perfect before they left. Why would he do that?

Sam rushed out of the room still messing with his hair. "I need this to be perfect." He exclaimed before picking up his phone and wallet.

Blaine picked up his things before opening the hotel room door and locking it behind him and Sam. "Why, are you hoping to impress a certain person?" He teased.

Sam punched his should mumbling. "No, but I know you are."

"Shut up Sam." Blaine stated. They both had grins on their faces; it wasn't a double date even if Blaine would have probably liked it to be. It was a movie and some food between four new friends who are going to experience a long journey together. "Come on, we kind of need to hurry before we're late." He pulled his phone out and sent a reply to Kurt's earlier message. _On our way, can't wait to see you. – B._

The journey took longer than expected as the two boys decided to walk instead of taking the car, it would cost them less to walk anyway. By the time they got to the mother theatre, Blaine was even happier as it appeared that Kurt and Quinn weren't there yet meaning Blaine could be the perfect Gentleman. He didn't tell Sam but he was planning to buy all of their tickets too, he didn't mind one bit. Because they had all agreed on what they wanted to watch already, Blaine walked into the movies with Sam trailing behind him and walked to the box office. "Four tickets to Sunshine on Leith please." He charmed the cashier.

She grinned and winked at him but looked weirdly at Sam who was trying his best to impress her. Blaine snorted and shook his head; only Sam would try and do that. He thanked the girl behind the counter before walking back outside. When they got there, they could see Kurt walking with a girl towards the doors who appeared to be Quinn, Blaine heard Sam behind him and went to ask what was wrong but before he could Sam answered anyway. "She's so hot."

Blaine shook his head and flicked Sam's ear, he really needed to keep his thoughts to himself else he could get in trouble. Kurt caught his eye and he waved his hand at them both, he saw Kurt's eyes light up – _is he happy to see me?_ Blaine thought. "Hey," Blaine looked at the both of them as they got to the doors where Blaine and Sam were standing. He held his hand out to Quinn. "I'm Blaine."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow and shook his hand. "Oh, I know who you are." She wiggled her eyebrows as Kurt elbowed her in the side. "I'm Quinn."

Then she held her hand out for Sam who gripped it hard. "I'm Sam, Quinn what a beautiful name."

Blaine sighed. He would have had a go at Sam for blurting things out but Quinn looked pleased with the compliment so he left it. He cleared his throat which made the two blondes stop making googly eyes at each other before holding up the tickets. "I already bought our tickets, why don't we go inside and get some food and drinks before we take our seats?"

All three of them nodded and started to walk in line with Blaine. "How much do we owe you for the tickets?" Kurt asked as they walked up to the food stand.

"Nothing," Blaine shook his head. "I wanted to buy all our tickets today, so that's what I did." Kurt tried to protest but Blaine silenced him by holding his hand up and silencing him before sending him a cheeky wink.

They all agreed to get two large popcorns to share and four drinks with some Red Vines to share too, it worked out cheaper and they were going to be eating afterwards anyway. Blaine handed the tickets over before they were told what room to go to into. They took backseats with Blaine going in first and taking the wall seat with Kurt next to him and Quinn next before Sam took the last seat next to her. He made the excuse that he liked to have an arm rest which was only an excuse Sam would make.

After an enormous amount of adverts, the film started and the room quietened down. Throughout the film Blaine kept side eyeing Kurt and he could always see Kurt taking a peek at him too, and when they both stuck their hands in the popcorn at the same time, they blushed and avoided each others eyes.

Sam did the old trick of yawning and put his arm around the back of Quinn's seat, she seemed to encourage it by snuggling down into her seat. Kurt saw this and winked at Quinn but she ignored him. Blaine saw this to and he wondered if he should do that to Kurt but he decided against it, of course he liked Kurt but he was going to take it slow but the competition came first.

The movie finished nearly two hours later and all four of them left the Cinema with a smile on their faces, it was decided that they would go to the restaurant near the movies to see if they could get a table which they were able to straight away. It wasn't much longer before they were all sitting around the table eating their ordered meals and drinks. Conversation flowed easily and the table was filled with smiles and laughter, when it came to talking about families Blaine told them about how his family didn't care but he wasn't bothered, it was silent for a short second because you could tell by Blaine's face that he was affected by the events that happened with his family. "I know how you feel," Quinn filled the short silence. "My family are complete douche bags so you're not on your own their but don't worry, you have your friends."

Blaine grinned and reached over to squeeze her hand. "Thanks," He told her. "You're right, I do have my friends and I'm grateful for that."

Talk about families fizzled out after that and the topic moved onto movies and music, Kurt expressed his love for The Beatles and Lady Gaga while Blaine told them all about the wonders of her majesty Katy Perry – it then led into and all out war of who was better, Gaga or Perry it went on for a while until Sam and Quinn who were looking on amused had to stop the argument before they got kicked out of the restaurant. Quinn talked about her love for music and Sam couldn't stop talking about comic books and superheroes. He left everybody crying in laughter and looking like fools as he went on with his impressions. Quinn looked at him in awe as he sent her more and more compliments; it was obvious to everybody in Sam's breathing space that he had a crush on the blonde.

Blaine being the gentleman he was, offered to pay for everybody but Kurt and Quinn immediately declined saying that he had already payed for the tickets and that was more than enough, while they were arguing about who was going to pay, Sam took the bill and went to pay. He came back and grinned waving his card in the air. "So, are we off?" Everybody opened their mouth in shock to what Sam did while they were arguing before snapping them closed.

"Fine," Kurt stood up with the others gathering their stuff. "But next time, me and Quinn are paying aren't we Q?" Quinn agreed before linking arms with Kurt and taking lead in walking out.

This was the part where they didn't know what to do, none of them had really planned what would happen after they ate. It was a really awkward silence before Quinn suggested. "Why don't we take a walk along the beach for an hour or so before we have to go?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed. "I've never really seen the sea at night before."

As the both of them walked towards the sea, Sam and Blaine followed a bit further behind having a discussion of their own. "What do you think Quinn would say if I asked her out?"

"Well," Blaine expressed. "I can tell by how the way she acted towards you today that she likes you too."

"I had a feeling she did," His grin faltered when he saw the expression on Blaine's face. "There's a 'but' coming along isn't there?"

"But," Blaine carried on. "I think you should wait for a while longer before asking her because we're not even into the competition yet and that's what we're here for, not only that but what if her or us get out of the competition? Quinn will go back to her normal life and we'll go back to ours, Quinn hasn't known you long, it would probably be better to get to know each other more." He put his hands up in defence. "That's just my opinion."

"Okay," Sam nodded after thinking for a minute or so. "I think that's a good idea."

"Just," Blaine sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Don't not do it just because I told you what I thought, sleep on it first."

Sam didn't get chance to answer before Kurt and Quinn were calling for them, they had stopped so the two boys could catch up.

They spent nearly and hour on the beach before they decided that it would be a good idea to go as they had to be at the venue tomorrow morning quite early ready for boot camp. Sam and Blaine offered to walk Kurt and Quinn back but they declined. "It would just take longer for you two to get back to your hotel," Kurt spoke up. "But thanks for the offer. We'll see you at the venue tomorrow?"

Blaine nodded and gave them both a hug but not before mentioning. "Stay safe on your way back and text me when you're back at your hotel." He hugged Quinn first. "Get Kurt to text us your number, I'm pretty sure Sam would love it." He winked at her before hugging Kurt last. "It was nice to see you again; I meant what I said about texting me when you're back."

"Pinky promise," Kurt held his pinky out for Blaine before smacking his forehead. "Oh god, I can't believe we've just done that."

They left with parting hugs and promises to see each other tomorrow before leaving separate ways. Sam had a bounce in his step. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked Blaine. "Because I think Cupid struck my butt."

Blaine didn't even know what to say so he just shook his head and kept on walking hoping for a text from Kurt soon.

* * *

When Kurt and Quinn got back to their hotel, Kurt sent a text to Blaine. _Back at the hotel now, got here safe. Hope you and Sam did. Had a great day today, see you tomorrow? – K x_

They took turns taking showers before both getting into their PJ's and climbing into their separate beds. "So," Kurt trailed off. "You seemed to take a liking to Sam."

Quinn turned over so she was facing Kurt. "And you seemed to take a liking to Blaine." She hit back.

"Ugh," Kurt moaned into his pillow. "I came here to sing and hoping to win a competition not meets a cute boy and take a liking to him."

Quinn cleared her throat before singing. "Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?" That led Kurt to throw a pillow into her face. "We did have a good day though, and so what if we met these cute boys along the way? We deserve some happiness."

Meanwhile, blocks away at another hotel, Sam and Blaine were playing cards and talking about the days events. Blaine had already texted Kurt back with _Glad you're back safe, we're back too, I had a great day J going to whip Sam's ass at cards right now, you will definitely see us tomorrow. Good luck for tomorrow by the way, even if we don't see each other before. P.S can I have Quinn's number for Sam? He won't stop talking to her. – B x_

Now he had beaten Sam for the sixth time and they were calling it a day, they both got changed before climbing into bed. Blaine's plan was to fall straight to sleep but he couldn't before Sam started rambling on and wouldn't stop, he didn't have the heart to tell him either.

"She was so beautiful though, oh my god."

"I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

"I think she likes me too Blaine!"

"I can't believe her parents are complete idiots."

"Did I say she was pretty?"

"I wonder what our babies would look like."

Blaine's face brightened when his phone lit up with a text from Kurt. It included Quinn's number which he was thankful for because he was losing patients with Sam. He text Kurt back a goodnight message before interrupting Sam. "Hey Sam, I have a surprise for you."

"I wish I had met her, wait what?" Sam looked over to see Blaine with his phone in his hand. "Is it Quinn, is she on the phone?"

"No," Blaine sighed. "But here's her number so why don't you text her and let me go to sleep because you know I get cranky if I don't get enough sleep and we have to be up way early tomorrow."

"Oh sorry dude," Sam smiled sheepishly before taking his own phone and putting in Quinn's number. "I'll leave you to sleep now; we do have a big day tomorrow. Boot camp tomorrow huh? Goodnight Blaine." He rambled before slumping down and started to send a message to Quinn.

"Goodnight," Blaine mumbled. "Boot camp tomorrow."

* * *

**I still need your ideas!: A duo name for Blaine and Sam. Song suggestions for the two of them and song suggestions for Quinn and Kurt.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Comments, follows and favourites are much appreciated.**

**See you soon!**

**- J xo**


End file.
